


SPRINTER

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 冰古燒加AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Summary: *此篇逆轉AU，為我流司政官兼冰凍警備隊隊長古雷x燃燒者加洛，冰之帝王御駕親征模式。*立場交換，覺得要平衡一下，偶爾也想看看司政官努力追人的樣子。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 6





	SPRINTER

「好冷、哈啊……」  
加洛緊緊抱住古雷，指甲插入背部皮膚，在上面留下一條條滲血的紅痕，點點血跡沾上加洛的指尖，帶來一瞬間的溫暖，卻又馬上消逝而去。不夠、完全不夠，這一點點的溫度，根本不足以抵抗從身體內側不斷奪去體溫的冰寒。  
「不接吻嗎？我知道你喜歡這種事。」  
「啊——唔唔！」  
古雷緊扣住加洛那比他想像中更纖細的腰用力向下壓，原本已經深入加洛體內的肉棒又更一步向內侵占，肉棒最粗的部分將穴口的肌肉完全拉平，甚至有種連底下囊袋都要插入進去的錯覺。  
瞬間的疼痛與快感讓加洛被刺激到大叫，古雷趁機咬住加洛的唇舌長驅直入，像熱戀中的情侶般舔過對方的口腔每一處，又時不時舔咬下唇讓他變得充血紅腫，有人說接吻是由猛獸間互相爭奪彼此口中的肉演變而來，代表兩位強者間的角力，這說法放在這兩人身上充滿異樣的可信度。  
古雷像是想把加洛揉進體內的力道緊緊將人扣住，兩人之間貼合到沒有半點空隙，但兩人的心緒似乎沒像身體那般親密，加洛看似回應古雷的激情，但比起回吻卻更像是與野獸相互撕咬，有著火焰在身處跳動的雙眼燃起的並非柔情愛火，而是另一種更接近血色的東西。

「唔！你……！」  
一瞬的刺痛與蔓延開來的血味終結了這個吻。  
古雷吃痛把加洛拉開，舌頭被加洛的犬齒刮傷，嘴唇在毫不留情地咬合下硬生生多出個直冒鮮血的缺口。  
若不是知道這傢伙是條尚未被馴服的瘋狗而有所戒備，被咬下去恐怕不是流點血就可以解決的。古雷半瞇著比岩漿還赤紅的雙眼，身上散發的氣息比剛才還危險幾分，但加洛沒有絲毫畏懼的神色，那雙有火焰在跳動的海洋色彩中甚至還夾雜了些許報復的愉悅感。  
加洛的唇被染得艷紅，在古雷的注視下舔了口嘴角的血跡去後勾起充滿挑釁意味的笑臉，而這行為居然讓古雷覺得正在享用加洛肉體的地方又被撩撥到硬上幾分。  
嘴角帶血的加洛比起人類更像是隻剛饜足的美麗野獸，隨意靠近就會被撕碎，但又讓人移不開眼。

是啊，身為燃燒者首領的加洛‧提莫斯就該如此，才有讓他去追捕、去鎮壓、去拆吃入腹的價值。

用拇指將加洛唇上剩餘的紅抹開，讓人毛骨悚然的紅色成為有鐵腥味的唇膏，配上加洛凍到發白的膚色展現出一種異樣的妖豔感。

「加洛，你喜愛的極東島國文化裡，難道有把人血當唇妝的習慣嗎？」  
「是啊，真可惜……如果剛剛成功把你舌頭咬掉吞下，那可就更為風雅了，司政官大人。」

笑容只維持一下，接著馬上轉為單純的怒意，加洛奮力抹去古雷在唇上留下的氣味，純然的厭惡表露無疑，燃燒者理應自由不受拘束，但現在他卻被埋在身體中不斷發芽奪走熱度的冰種侵蝕到毫無力量，最多也只能做做咬破人嘴唇之類的反抗行為。  
儘管生命被掌控在他人手裡，加洛依舊不願意按照古雷的想法去做，就連用最敷衍的演技去換取稍好待遇的慾望都沒有。

「別搞錯了，我喜歡那行為有個大前提，那叫做對象是你以外的傢伙，古雷。」  
「那真令人遺憾，虧我還親手替你戴上這枚胸章。」

古雷手從原本輕撫的臉頰滑下，至頸部、至鎖骨，視線停在加洛左胸上從皮膚內側竄出的冰花，透明反射出光芒的冰晶倒真的與發亮的金屬胸章有些類似，粗細不一的冰柱從中心點竄出成了花瓣，在花周圍的肌膚已經佈上一層薄霜，加洛的身體儼然成為冰花的苗床，那東西以溫度為養分，內部散發出的熱能讓其緩慢但確實的成長著，而每當花盛開一分就會連帶攪緊內臟，令加洛痛苦的發出一次喘息。

好冷、冷到全身都要凍僵，彷彿連血液都要因此停止流動，若是外界包覆自身的寒冷尚可著衣忍受，但若被從骨髓裡竄出的冰牙咬齧，就只能無從防禦的墮入寒冰地獄。牙齒不斷打著寒顫敲擊，細小的聲響不斷出賣加洛此時的脆弱，身為燃燒者的他無法融化入侵身體的冰種，幾乎同等是身體一部分的火焰宛如被一層不可攻破的冰牆包圍，火焰想突破困境，不斷撞擊著冰牆，然後被奪去熱能、凍結、墜落，摔碎成一地灰燼，徒留下不斷被寒冷侵襲的身軀。

連鎖冰結彈，似乎是叫這個名字，加洛模模糊糊的回想，順便腦中吐槽說如果是他絕對會取個更炫的命名，加個X什麼的。  
當時在出面制止冰凍警備隊對兩名年幼的燃燒者下手時，古雷朝他胸口射擊的子彈，重新回顧情況就可得知，這完完全全就是身兼冰凍警備隊隊長的古雷為了捕捉加洛精心設下的圈套。

「最新型的連鎖冰結，加洛，從內部開始結凍的感覺如何？這東西能有效冰封普羅米亞的火焰，他會先奪走你身體內部的溫度，然後是皮膚的感覺，最後將你整個人完全冰封，這可是特別為你量身打造的。」

這傢伙喜歡介紹自己發明物品功能的毛病一點都沒變。  
加洛不記得自己是只給了對方一計白眼還是有多說些其他話，被冰製的手銬禁錮雙手後扔進裝甲車，那兩名燃燒者孩童在自己留下斷後前便交由同行的同伴帶走，但他們是否平安無事並不得而知，更無從知曉為了開發出這慢性折磨他的武器，古雷在他設立的研究所中究竟活生生剖開多少燃燒者的身體。

古雷寫給人世間的劇本很美妙，用著司政官人畜無害的溫和嘴臉與聲線向大眾公開致歉，之前收養的孤兒成為燃燒者首領，為了負起責任，他成了冰凍警備隊的領頭，大義滅親也要將其繩之以法。躲藏在民間的加洛三不五時可以聽到這刻意編排比三流八卦還不如的作嘔劇本，而在今日，那個劇本終於可以新加可歌可泣的一筆，司令官親自將自己培育出的錯誤逮捕歸案。

古雷‧佛賽特意志堅定且善於謀略，更重要的是他有無比的耐心去佈下天羅地網，慢慢奪走加洛所有的力量。  
在車上被古雷抱住時，他居然因為寒冷而緊靠在對方身上，僅是如此就讓加洛感到恥辱難耐。

而更屈辱的是，現在唯一能緩解刺骨感的熱源就是把他火焰冰封住的古雷，無論是肌膚相親傳來的體溫，或是在自己體內的肆虐的肉棒全都讓加洛的身體眷戀無比。肉壁像是抓住最後一根救命稻草似的緊咬住古雷的肉棒，不斷諂媚分泌出腸液，用每一寸腸壁皺褶對肉棒憐愛的親吻，祈求對方快將炙熱的慾火射入深處。加洛就算內心抗拒，但與生俱來的求生本能背叛了他，讓他伸出手搭在古雷肩上緊摟，腳纏上古雷的腰任對方淫弄，只為了從眼前的人身上取得一絲溫暖。

簡直像個高級的人型自慰套，就算不用多做什麼，腸壁的嫩肉不斷按摩著肉棒，而稍稍撩撥一下身體就會緊張地攪緊下體，讓他發出舒適的嘆息，但對古雷來說，最棒的莫過於是加洛肉體上違背主人意願表現出的順從，不過於纖瘦，卻也不會結實過頭，穠纖合度充滿魅力的肉體臣服於身下同時滿足了古雷的性慾與征服慾，要說有什麼缺點，就是比起一般人來說，加洛現在的體溫低到有些不盡興。

但若是平常又太高了，除了燃燒者外沒有人能承受得住。  
從以前就知道這孩子身上有著會讓任何男女都發狂的致命吸引力，讓人寧可被焚燒殆盡也會像隻飛蛾一樣身陷其中。

「唔……該死的！」  
「還在覺得冷嗎？沒事的，等等你就會熱起來了。」古雷像是安慰哭泣的孩子將加洛擁在懷裡撫摸，用特有的柔軟聲線磨在加洛的耳朵旁呢喃，「或是你求饒說要我原諒你，改過自新繼續當個好孩子，我也可以考慮替你把這東西拿掉。」

「你……去死的話我倒可以考慮，在你、墳上獻花……」  
「……看來你還需要被懲罰，要人去死什麼的，我不記得有教你這麼野蠻的詞語。」

答案明顯不足以讓古雷滿意，古雷將加洛壓到床上翻過身，頸部被壓制，加洛被迫像狗取悅主人那般抬高下半身跪趴在床上，臀瓣被幾近暴力的力道緊捏分開，古雷憑藉著自身體重又將碩大的肉柱狠狠插進加洛體內。

「古雷、呃、哈啊……古雷……！」

古雷壯碩的身軀幾乎壓在加洛身上，強迫最深的地方擴張開來，又不斷用力擦過體內最敏感的那一點，重複幾次，加洛在痛與快感下喊出破碎的呻吟，連帶少許囤積在眼角的淚珠一起掉落在床單上。機械義肢不懂控制力道，或是古雷根本沒打算控制，才不一會兒，加洛的腰臀上已經多出許多青紫色的握痕。

「希瑪他、希瑪他！當時就死在我旁邊，死在你對燃燒者的實驗下……我怎麼可能還有辦法回去、成為你的好孩子！」  
就算被身體的寒冷侵蝕到牙關打顫，就算在古雷不斷撞擊腸壁嫩肉下聲音變得破碎，加洛的嗓音依舊是帶著不願屈服的反抗。  
「放、開我——！咿啊、唔、唔唔……」

激烈的動作讓加洛的青色長髮隨著古雷的動作舞動著，與意識無關，身體只要被刺激就會起反應，加洛肉棒前端的小孔在古雷不斷頂撞前列腺的行為下泌出透明黏液，全身冰冷的狀態下只有下腹是熱的，人在面臨死亡性慾會增加的傳言似乎不假，理應很有經驗的他卻覺得這一次身體比之前性愛時都還敏感。

「口是心非。」  
古雷用司令官演講時的柔軟嗓音笑道，低頭舔上加洛微涼的肌膚，背部肌肉線條分明，配上更早之前被他用牙齒啃咬留下齒印顯得情色萬分，藍色長髮在背上四散開來，如同蛛網般捕獲人心，諷刺的是頭髮的主人此刻比起織網的蜘蛛更像是被捕獲的蝴蝶，被古雷的陰影所籠罩。

加洛就該一直待在他衣襬的陰影下，繼續當屬於他的好孩子，從很久以前自己將成為孤兒的加洛帶回家照顧時就已經決定這未來了。他覺醒成燃燒者又怎樣？成為瘋狂燃燒者首領又怎樣？想脫離自己的掌控又怎樣？用想殺人的眼神瞪著自己又怎樣？這些都不會造成任何阻礙，與加洛‧提莫斯這名燃燒者首領各方面的追與逃，反抗與鎮壓，對他，對身為這個城市的司令官兼冰凍警備隊隊長的古雷‧佛賽特來說，就只是達成目的前的餘興節目。

古雷伸手撫住加洛胸口被薄霜覆蓋的部分，霜很快就被掌心的溫度融化成水，僅是這種程度就讓加洛有種下一秒還能活下去的錯覺，伸手抓住古雷的手腕不讓他離去，而這行為變相的是允許古雷任意淫弄自己的身體。

「啊、啊啊……」

手指陷入胸部柔軟又不失彈性的肌理中，指甲按壓剃除冰花附近的冰霜，尚未融化的冰被古雷的手指帶著移動，然後按壓在因為寒冷而挺立的乳頭上，薄博的冰很快就融化，但乳頭被凍得通紅，隨便撥弄就可以看到加洛忍耐似的輕微顫抖，加洛的反映盡收眼底，古雷從喉嚨發出笑聲，指腹在乳頭緩慢旋轉按壓，體溫傳遞過去，在加洛終於放鬆的時候，連同乳暈一起用力捏住拉扯，乳頭被弄得腫大泛紅，寒冷會放大痛覺，但疼痛伴隨著熱，居然也能讓身體覺得溫暖，加洛倒抽一口氣，隨後咬起牙關，側頭瞪向後方的古雷，殊不知帶淚的眼眶將那殺意弱化成在情事上的情趣。

這種眼神是不錯，但古雷想看到的是加洛更加沉溺的另一種面貌。

埋在體內的肉棒同時緩慢但確實的開拓著加洛，前端傘狀的部分慢慢突入滑過肉壁每一處皺褶，然後又緩速後退至完全拔出，肉棒前端與穴口連成短暫的絲線，而後又再次抵上入口，從頭開始慢慢插入，古雷速度極慢，但又幹得極深，內部肉壁被肉棒擴張，適應完後卻又面臨空虛的窘境，這令加洛難以忍受，體內像是有千萬隻螞蟻在嚙咬般又疼又癢，肉棒總是用隔靴搔癢的力道輕輕擦過能讓他舒服的地方，卻不給他一個痛快。

加洛的呼吸加重，從喉嚨深處滾出了些許啜泣的哭音，他想叫古雷動快點，操到最深處幫他止癢，但僅存的意志不容許他這麼做，只能將臉埋進枕頭中。古雷哪會猜不到加洛在想什麼，肉棒脹著他也不好受，但他有極好的耐心陪加洛玩，刻意將肉棒前端抵在加洛最有感覺的地方畫圈按摩，刺激嫩肉後方的前列腺，加洛顫抖的原因已經不知道是因為寒冷還是因為古雷施加在身上的快感，大腿根部的肉棒變得更加挺立，古雷給他的刺激不足以讓他射精，但卻足夠讓他像失禁一樣，從馬眼處不斷滴落前列腺液。

好冷、但又矛盾的好熱，加洛幾乎快被這錯亂的感覺逼瘋。

「壞孩子，床都被你滴下來的水弄髒了。」  
「唔、閉……嘴……！」  
「那麼，幫你把這邊拴起來如何？」

加洛瞪大雙眼，古雷暫時將自己抽出，將加洛拉起坐到自己懷中，義手在加洛胸前的冰花折下一根細長的冰柱，冰柱發出清脆的碎裂聲落到古雷手掌中，另一隻手遊走到腿間，指腹抵住分泌透明黏液的小孔惡意捏了一下，加洛全身彈跳起來，好不容易恢復些許血色的臉又一下刷回成白色，他怎麼會不知道古雷想做什麼，他早已知道眼前會以溫和笑容欺騙世人的傢伙是怎樣的惡魔。

「既然是從你體內冒出的冰，插回你體內應該也沒那麼容易融化才對。」

古雷將剛折斷的切面放入口中，原本銳利不規則的斷面很快就被舌頭的溫度潤化成圓弧面，古雷用缺乏溫度的義手握住，另一手扶住加洛的分身將圓弧面抵在分身前端的小孔上。

「不！不要、我不要！快住手，古雷——！」  
「別亂動，加洛，畢竟跟你不一樣，我對這種事不是很熟悉，你這樣我會弄傷你的。」

古雷抬起加洛下巴，清楚看見那瀕臨崩潰邊緣，夾雜著怒意與恐懼的藍色中映照著自己的臉，他笑了笑，義手手掌連同冰柱一起包裹住加洛的手。

「或是……你想自己來？像讓同伴帶走那兩個孩子，自己留下來逞英雄那樣？」

就算說著殘酷的話語，古雷的聲音聽起來依舊那麼輕柔，加洛不可置信瞪大雙眼，古雷通常不會說多餘的話語，彷彿在思索該怎麼做才洽當的沈默片刻，而後忿怒咬著牙搶過古雷手中的冰棍。

「唔、啊啊⋯⋯」  
也許是體溫已經下降到一個程度，冰居然沒預想中的冰冷，在沒有任何潤滑液輔助的情況下，加洛只能運用自己前端分泌出的體液進行潤滑，一邊希望冰就此融化就算了，一邊讓前列腺液沾滿在表面，當冰柱沾黏上不同於水，稍微有些黏稠的體液後，將圓潤的前端對準自己肉棒上的孔洞，一點一點慢慢插入。  
冰柱本身光滑所以沒有太大阻力，但冰冷的溫度幾乎讓前方軟掉，加洛帶著古雷非義肢的那隻手替自己套弄，古雷理解加洛的意圖，配合得圈起手掌上下套弄，時不時揉捏前端，反覆冷與熱交替，終於勉強將冰柱插到最底抵住前列腺的位置才終於稍微鬆了口氣，唯一值得慶幸的是過程中後方的古雷只是抱著他傳遞體溫，用讓人發癢的力道細細啃咬肩頸的肌膚。  
「做得很好，加洛，好孩子。」  
「別用那聲音、叫我⋯⋯也不准對他們出手⋯⋯！」  
「我不知道你在說什麼呢，但好孩子會獲得他該得到的獎勵。」

古雷的聲音聽起來很愉快，重新將加洛壓回床上，這次讓他仰躺讓他對自己開著大腿，又重新插回隱藏於臀瓣間柔軟的嫩穴中開始新一波的律動，而這次手指配合的底在加洛前方露出一小截的冰柱上，有一下沒一下的往下按壓。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯哈啊啊⋯⋯！」  
「舒服嗎？被這樣前後刺激，你的腰都在扭了。」  
加洛手臂遮著自己的臉，聽見上方的聲音笑著說了聲淫亂，又加重力道往裡面挺，不再像之前只是微微擦過有感覺的那一處，而是紮實的每下都往那處撞擊，抓住冰柱抽送的手指配合得極好，幾乎是與肉棒同時攻擊加洛的前列腺，加洛發出高亢的尖叫，長髮隨著搖頭凌亂四散開來，被幹到弓起身體，腰整個上浮，小腿打直顫抖，腳趾緊緊捲曲在一起，身體無一處不在說明這一切刺激讓他多爽。

「舒服、哈啊啊啊，這樣⋯⋯唔啊、好爽！」

加洛的呻吟變得甜膩不已，之前過於溫吞的抽插而使體內搔癢難耐的感覺已經消失無蹤，有得只剩身體被人填滿的滿足，肉穴加劇自主分泌出潤滑用的腸液，加洛被古雷插到汁水橫流，從交合處不斷發出嘖嘖水聲，身體成了樂器，任由上下兩張嘴一同譜出淫靡不堪的樂章，古雷被加洛展現的媚態刺激著，架住他的腿更加放肆的侵佔內部每一寸嫩肉。

「夠了！拜託、古雷啊啊⋯⋯嗚嗚、給我！快點給我！」

眼角因痛苦與快感積蓄的淚水滑下，水氣朦朧了雙眼，讓原本清澈的藍變得混濁深沉，雙面夾擊下連綿不絕的高潮不斷沖刷著理智，隨著小波的高潮到達天堂，卻又因為無法釋放慾望而重新跌回地獄，持續在極致的快樂與痛苦間來回穿梭，除了用聲音求饒取悅古雷外想不到可以解脫的方法，現在的加洛身上根本看不到身為燃燒者首領的自尊與自信，僅是頭在人身下的雌獸。古雷也不好受，肉壁只要加洛經歷一波小高潮就會用想把它咬斷的力道絞緊，不斷逼他釋放出體內的精華溫暖內部。

有些不甘願的扣住加洛的腰，古雷放棄任何玩弄的機會，拋棄理性按照雄性本能去標記佔領，讓身下的人染上自己的味道，成為自己的東西。在幾度粗魯的頂弄後，古雷抽出封住穴孔的冰柱，加洛發出一陣像奶狗的哼聲，一股股濃稠的液體從前端射出，同時，古雷加速抽動的速度，幾度挺腰抖動後。也將自己的精液射入加洛的身體裡。

終於結束了，加洛像斷了線的木偶躺在床上喘氣。古雷並沒有馬上把自己抽出，而是伸手去撫摸加洛被刻上刺青的下腹，上面沾滿加洛剛射出的精水，還有幾絲淫液牽在肉棒前端。從皮膚傳來了手感顯示他的主人已經不再顫抖，但胸口的冰花並沒有碎裂，還在持續成長。

「還會冷嗎，加洛？應該開始覺得熱了吧？」  
「……？」  
「熱到覺得難受，像被火灼燒身體時一樣的感覺對吧？」

古雷的聲音相當柔軟，像是詢問孩子的感覺般溫柔，與剛才的行為天差地遠。  
有著火焰在裡面跳動的藍寫滿疑惑，不明白古雷為何會這樣問，但在途中讓他相當難受的刺骨寒冷的確就突然消失不知去向，取而代之的是疼痛，緊接而來的是成為燃燒者後就鮮少感覺到的熱。  
他明明是燃燒者，但加洛卻無法反駁全身像被火焰灼傷的熱以外的形容。

「咿——為什麼！唔、你到底⋯⋯做了什麼？古雷！嗄啊！」  
「什麼都沒做，只是告訴你我的冰也可以讓你熱起來，享受被火焰包圍灼燒的感覺。」  
「嗄啊！住手……別動、別碰！」

冰霜加快擴大的面積，古雷親吻一下在下一秒就會被完全冰封的胸口，下身重新開始新一波律動。

「加洛，在雪山發現的罹難者衣服都穿很少，甚至還有些會把自己泡在冰水裡，因為『痛覺』和『熱覺』的神經比感覺寒冷的神經位置埋在皮膚更深層的部位，所以在凍傷時人們會被感覺欺騙，會覺得身體像燒起來那樣熱，而尋求冰來降溫——這就是你現在在體驗的事。」  
「古雷——！」  
「還沒完，在你被連鎖冰結完全冰封以前，我們還可以再來幾次。」

「連鎖冰結彈的效果挺不錯的對吧，加洛，不過現在的你應該什麼都聽不見了。」  
古雷赤裸身體走下床，撫摸了下四角形的冰柱，在透明帶點藍的冰體中央，加洛閉著雙眼，像是睡著般躺在其中。  
只有睡著時才像個好孩子，古雷有些感慨，加洛像這樣毫無戒備的表情他已經許久沒見過了。  
看來當時替加洛拴上的項圈不夠緊，給他一般人能有的生活是個錯誤，如果能再讓他更依賴自己、更是非不分、更不與人接觸，只把自己當成唯一的話，就不用以冰凍的手段讓他留在身邊了，肯定能像隻大型犬一樣乖巧聽話，不會像現在，率領著一票骯髒的燃燒者在反抗自己，跟著不知道哪裡來的蟲子上床淫樂。  
不過不管是燃燒者還是蟲子，明裡暗裡，他在未來都會好好解決。

「待在我身邊好好睡吧，永遠的。」  
古雷隔著冰親吻加洛，帶著不純粹的滿足感步向浴室洗去剛才情慾的痕跡。轉開浴室門把，在進入後將門關上，門發出一聲不輕不重的聲響，隨後浴室即傳出水聲。  
水聲是個訊號，傳出現在這空間四下無人的訊息，所以古雷不會知道，在他進了浴室後，粉色帶些藍，像是加洛眼睛虹膜與瞳孔顏色對調的三角型在加洛胸口發光閃爍，刺入體內的冰柱在逐漸擴大的三角型下一點一點地溶解消失。

「⋯⋯可惜我已經睡夠久了，古雷。」

在加洛將眼睛睜開的同時，包裹在外的冰應聲碎裂，諷刺至極，只有在被完全冰封後才能集中精神呼喚火焰，突破連鎖冰結的限制。  
加洛摘掉鑲在胸口的冰種，小小一顆像糖果一樣的東西，居然讓他耗費這麼多精神力才完全解脫，握在手中用力捏緊，冰種發出清脆的破裂聲隨即成為碎片。火焰包圍住加洛的身體，重新成為他的一部分，就連藍色長髮也佈上了火焰，髮尾熊熊燃燒，上方殘餘的冰晶就在高溫下溶成水又化為水蒸氣。

「混蛋，也射太多在裡面了吧！」  
加洛忍住腰痛站起身，精液隨即從後穴沿著大腿流下，加洛不耐煩的咋舌，隨便用被水沾濕的床單擦拭清理後就套回被隨意丟在地板的衣物。

當古雷關起蓮蓬頭驚覺不對勁從浴室衝出來時，加洛已經坐在他書桌前的位置，還自主開了放在冰箱的布丁來吃。  
「⋯⋯失敗了啊。」  
「是啊～太遺憾了，古雷，你這邊唯一值得誇獎的就只有布丁的味道。」  
加洛朝腰間只圍了條浴巾的古雷做了個鬼臉，一直讓古雷覺得礙眼的舌環在吐舌動作下清晰可見，古雷抄起放在櫃子上的冰凍槍，但加洛的火蛇速度更快，直接撲上毀掉那支專門獵捕燃燒者的武器。  
加洛把吃完的布丁盒隨手一扔，火焰重新纏回他的身體，畫面簡直像傳說中從火中誕生的炎之精靈。

很美，也很危險。

「還以為你會默默逃走呢。」  
「受人招待，離開前總是要回個禮。」從加洛身後竄出兩隻火蛇，蛇滑過的地方皆染上火焰，很快地整個空間開始燃燒，「我是不是該燒掉你的左腳，讓他跟你的手湊一對？」  
「如果少掉一隻腳就可以把你冰封起來變成我房間的裝飾品，那也挺划算的。」  
「別開玩笑了，你這傢伙就算獻出整個身體，也只夠我親自把你火化成骨灰！」

加洛伸直手臂，火蛇撲咬上古雷的義肢，義肢立刻四散成碎片，古雷連眉毛都沒皺一下，反而是加洛像是想起什麼似的，故裝凶狠的外表下流露出一絲膽怯。

「看來骨子裡還是個小鬼啊，只會說大話。」看到加洛的反應，古雷嘴角勾出嘲諷的弧度，「你以為我帶你到這裡不會有任何準備嗎？」

僅僅只露出一瞬間的破綻情勢就有了轉變，房間牆壁探出滅火系統自動掃描朝總火源發動攻擊，跟一般大樓的不同，射出的不是火而是能鎮壓燃燒者活火焰的冰，在加洛分神的霎那，古雷趁機按下呼叫冰凍警備隊的保全按鈕。火警聲響遍整個空間，依照是司政官所在位置發出的警報，估計幾分鐘內就會有人前來支援，加洛才剛耗費大量體力脫困，如果又在遇到一次連鎖冰結難保不會又被壓制住。

加洛快速思考，用火焰燒穿牆壁，他們處在最高樓位置，加洛稍微鬆一口氣，在高處只要往下跳就可以逃避追兵，至少比處在地下室更方便他逃跑。

「別忘了，我可是抱著想殺死你的心在愛著你呢，加洛‧提莫斯。」

古雷從還沒燒起的衣櫃拿出浴衣披上，計畫失敗理因感到生氣，但之前那股滿足中帶有的不純粹情感卻隨著加洛甦醒而消失殆盡。  
看來接著還必須準備下一次的遊戲，邊肌膚相親，邊互相廝殺，古雷不知道加洛怎麼想，但這種像跳探戈般別有一番風味的關係，或許才是最適合他們的相處模式。

加洛神情複雜的回望古雷一眼，站在房間與天空的界線上，走廊傳來數人奔跑前來的聲響，在門前來支援的冰凍警備隊被打開的同時，加洛張開雙臂一躍而下。

「那未來有一天，我就用愛著你的心去殺死你吧，古雷‧佛賽特。」  
這是加洛離開前留給古雷的最後一句話。

「司政官！您沒事吧！？」  
「沒事，不過讓他跑了，看來以為連鎖冰結就能封住他是我太過天真，抱歉了各位。」  
「不，請別這麼說！」  
隨便和部下交代幾句，讓他們將加洛留下的餘火撲滅，眾人慌忙奔走之際，古雷看見地板上被加洛遺留的另一個痕跡。  
一根細長的藍色頭髮。

古雷俯下身將頭髮撿起，像是在對待什麼寶物似的將頭髮握在手中，起身離開這殘破不堪又吵雜的房間。房間外的走廊稍嫌昏暗但相對安靜，古雷回想起加洛離開前的表情與所說的話，突然產生出一股難以言喻的飢餓感。

「辦得到就試試看啊，加洛。」  
古雷將加洛的頭髮放入口中，吞下。

火焰載著加洛飛行，直到確定到了看不見人煙的荒野，才終於降落至地面上，為了防止冰凍警備隊追蹤，他刻意遠離燃燒者所在的火山地區，朝相反的方向前進，在確定沒有追兵的影子後，加洛終於可以前去與同伴會合。  
但他現在只想一個人靜一靜，剛好這被杉木林包圍的冰凍湖泊能滿足這需求，至少他可以確定一般不會有人沒事跑來這人煙稀少的鬼地方。加洛靠在樹幹上，眼神呆滯望著天空，而後好看的眉毛間皺起幾座小山，隨著表情扭曲成了死結。

「啊、啊啊⋯⋯該死的啊——！」  
用著幾乎要將牙齒咬碎的力道闔上嘴又鬆開，聲音斷斷續續傾瀉而出，最後乾脆仰起頭來，像野獸那般發出咆哮。  
叫聲讓樹林中的鳥被驚嚇到飛起，發出躁動不安的鳴叫，但他還在繼續，幾番的嘶吼夾雜著哽咽，聲音漸漸落下，化成有一聲沒一聲的泣音，加洛轉過身用拳頭敲打樹幹，葉子上的雪被震到落下，但他不在意，持續朝樹木發洩在體內灼燒的怒火。

「不可原諒，全都⋯⋯不可原諒！」  
古雷把燃燒者當實驗動物的事，古雷在自己面前害死希瑪的事，古雷說都是為了他而做的事，古雷用別人生命威脅自己就範的事，全都不可原諒！

但最不可原諒的是，當初希瑪因為人體實驗倒在他腳邊，向自己詢問說為什麼他們會遭受這種待遇邊化成灰燼，古雷輕描淡寫說做出這一切殘酷行為都是為了他時，居然會為此感到有一點高興的自己！

怎麼能夠原諒！當初他想用火焰逼退古雷時意外燒掉對方的手，如今已經下定決心要跟古雷對抗，卻在剛才只是毀掉古雷的義肢就心生動搖⋯⋯

「混帳⋯⋯」  
加洛頹然靠著樹幹坐下，環抱住自己肩膀，將臉埋進膝蓋，只打算將此刻的脆弱暴露給這荒郊野嶺知道。  
但事與願違，耳朵聽到不遠處傳來樹枝被踩斷的聲音，然後是冰凍槍的保險栓被拉開的金屬聲，加洛維持著原來姿勢側過臉，半瞇著眼睛，看到的是烈焰消防隊專屬的艷橘色制服，以及一頭看起來很好摸的蓬鬆金髮。

火災現場好像有看過這小鬼，記得是叫⋯⋯

「里歐·弗提亞，我應該沒叫錯吧？」


End file.
